Thanksgiving: NCIS Style
by Partners In Fanfic
Summary: The title basically says it all. It's a oneshot about an NCIS Thanksgiving and what everyone is thankful for. Rated T to be very, very, very safe. Reviews are welcome!


**_DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN NCIS. SORRY. NEVER WILL EITHER._**

_Dear Readers,_

_This is a little fic that I came up with over the holiday. The holidays tend to get me into the writing mood. It's just going to be a oneshot, since I don't really write multichapter fiction and I'm not sure how I would actually continue it, but if any of you have an idea on how I could continue, please..feel free to write it. Anyway, I hope you all enjoy it =D_

_--EAJP (one half of Partners In Fanfic)_

**Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! Happy holidays from Partners in Fanfic!**

**

* * *

Thanksgiving: NCIS Style**

"Merry Thanksgiving!" Ziva exclaimed to McGee when she walked into the office. It was the day before Thanksgiving and everyone, even Gibbs, was hoping they didn't get a case.

"Uh, it's _Happy_ Thanksgiving, Ziva. But, same to you!" McGee responded cheerfully. Instead of going to his sister's place to do nothing on the holiday, the whole team (yes, even Gibbs and the Director) was going to Ducky's house for a traditional dinner.

"Same difference." Ziva chuckled and shrugged indifferently as she sat down at her desk. "Where is everyone?"

"Well, Abby is talking to Ducky in autopsy about food for tomorrow. Tony called in and said he was going to be late – well, he said, 'Traffic's a bitch. I'll be in as soon as the people in front of me decide to drive their cars,' and Gibbs is, well, off being Gibbs."

"Ah I see. Yes, traffic was bad. I did not have a problem though," Ziva pointed out as she waited for her computer to load.

"I didn't think you would," McGee muttered to himself.

"What?" Ziva asked.

"Nothi—Oh look who decided to come in today!" McGee promptly changed to the subject as Tony came running into the office.

"Shut up, McPunctual. I just sat in traffic for two hours!" Tony exclaimed angrily.

"Yeah, Dinozzo? Did you get any work done while you were sitting in a car doing nothing?" Gibbs walked in smirking as usual.

"Uh, well, I didn't really…" Tony stuttered.

"I'm joking, Dinozzo. Really, does everyone think I don't have a sense of humor?" Gibbs laughed to himself.

"Right, Boss. Good one." Tony chuckled half-heartedly and sat down at his desk.

"Get to work!" Gibbs barked and disappeared back up to MTAC.

"Tony, that means you," Ziva pointed out bluntly. He had kicked his feet up onto his desk and began playing Tetris as soon as Gibbs was safely out of sight.

"It's the day before Thanksgiving, Zee-vah! Paperwork can wait!"

"Tony, Gibbs does not give a mouse's butt. Just do the work or you will not be able to come to Ducky's!"

"Rat's ass, Ziva," McGee pointed out quickly.

"Ziva, Gibbs won't make me come in on Thanksgiving." Tony laughed as if it were funny.

"Do you wanna bet, Dinozzo?" Gibbs came walking through the bullpen, smacking Dinozzo on the back of the head as he did so. "Goin' to get coffee."

Tony gulped and began to work as McGee and Ziva unsuccessfully hid their chuckles. "Wait! How did he go up there and come back so fast?!"

**NCIS**

"See all of you tomorrow!!" Abby cheerfully exclaimed when they whole team (including Ducky and Palmer) was walking to their cars. Thankfully they didn't get a case and didn't have to go back to work until Friday.

She was met with a chorus of, "Yep, see ya's!" and "You too's!" Gibbs just nodded once and got into his car.

As he pulled out of his parking space and drove out of the Navy Yard, Gibbs thought, "_Thanksgiving at Ducky's tomorrow. What the hell am I getting myself into?"_

**NCIS**

_Ding dong_. Ducky's doorbell rang. "Abigail! You're early!" Abby was standing in the doorway holding a box full of food.

"Well, Ducky, it's just so exciting! Everyone else should be here soon anyway!" Abby bounced into the kitchen and began unpacking the box.

"What did you bring me, Abigail?" Ducky asked curiously.

"Ah, I brought stuffing and my aunt's famous cranberry sauce!"

"Famous?"

"Yeah, well, it is to me!" Abby exclaimed. She saw an extra apron hanging on the wall and grabbed it to put it on. "Is there something I can help you with, Ducky?"

"You actually can help me baste the turkey!" As Ducky was pulling the pan out of the oven, he began to speak again, "You know…this reminds me of the time when I went back home to Scotland and my brother almost burned the turkey!"

Ducky probably would have continued, but the doorbell interrupted them. "I'll get it!" Abby sang.

"Ziva! Jenny!" the Goth exclaimed when she opened the door. The other two women stood on the doorstep bearing covered dishes of food.

"Hi, Abby!" they exclaimed in unison as they walked into the house.

"I brought pie," Ziva said as she walked into the kitchen and set it down. "I hope it' alright…my neighbor had to help me make it."

"Didn't know how to make pumpkin pie, Ziva?" Jen asked teasingly.

"No I did not, actually," the other woman replied sincerely, causing everyone to laugh.

"I brought garlic mashed potatoes and an apple pie," Jen added. She and Ziva had both found aprons and donned them, ready to give Ducky a hand.

"Anyone home?" Tony's voice floated into the kitchen from the hallway.

"In the kitchen, Anthony!" Ducky yelled back.

"Ah, here you are!" Both Tony and McGee came to stand in the now-crowded kitchen.

"We brought the rolls and the ice cream for the pies," McGee spoke from the both of them as Abby and Ziva took the bags out of their hands.

"Wow Ducky, three beautiful women in the kitchen helping you out. Lucky man!" Tony exclaimed.

"Luckier than you, Dinozzo." Gibbs walked in and slapped Dinozzo on the back of the head.

"Yeah, Boss. Definitely." Tony went to sit on a barstool in the corner.

"Brought the wine, Duck." Gibbs set his paper bag on the table and pulled out three bottles of wine – two red wines and one white wine.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs bought _wine_?" Jen asked, mocking amazement, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Everyone laughed – even Gibbs. "Yeah, well, 'tis the season," Gibbs mumbled gruffly.

"Wrong season," Jen shot back playfully. Gibbs glared, but said no more.

"Dinner is served!" Ducky announced. Everyone grabbed a dish and headed to the dining room, where they enjoyed a really nice meal.

**NCIS**

After dinner and dessert, everyone went into Ducky's sitting room and began to chat. "I have an idea!" Abby proclaimed.

"And what would that be, Abbs?" McGee asked.

"We should all say what we're thankful for! That's what we used to do in my family. After dinner we would all sit around and say what we're thankful for – well, sign."

"Sounds like a good idea to me," Ducky said. Everyone had to agree.

"Alright, I'll start!" Abby was happy to have part of her family tradition with her new 'family.' "I'm thankful for Caf!Pows. Ducky?"

"I'm thankful for stories!" Ducky said.

"Ziva?"

"I am thankful for American dictionaries." Everyone laughed at that.

"Jenny?"

"I'm thankful for getting a day away from paperwork."

"Good one! McGee?"

"Uh, computers," he said.

"Figures, McMotherboard," Tony retorted. _Whack._ Gibbs smacked him on the back of the head. "Right, sorry Boss."

"Ha! Alright, let's see, Tony?"

"Beautiful women and movies!"

Abby shook her head. "And last but not least, Gibbs! What are you thankful for, El Jefe?"

"Coffee and bourbon," he deadpanned.

"Coffee and bourbon," everyone said in unison with him.

Gibbs looked up, startled. The he laughed long and hard, causing everyone else to go into fits of laughter.

Although no one actually said it, everyone was thinking it. The one thing that was on the top of their 'Thankful' list was one thing in particular – each other.

* * *

**Alright, I hope you all enjoyed this fic!! Now review it! Please?**

**Gibbs has coffee (and so do I)...but I need my reviews!!**


End file.
